Pure Heart
by Dawning.Heartache
Summary: Mitzuki comes running through Cross Academy's gate one day, but no one there even knows what will happen once her identity is revealed. I suck at summeries, just read it. ZeroXOCXIchiru. rated T for minor cussing in ch. 5, so far.
1. Meet Mitzuki!

Mitzuki trudged through the snow, not feeling the cold wind. She hated being away from Ichiru, but her sister, the Madly Blooming Princess, was destroying too many lives. So many that Mitzuki decided to leave home, so many she decided to become a vampire hunter. Now for most people that would seem reasonable, but Mitzuki, if you haven't guessed by now, is a pureblood vampire. But as a child, she had seen so many innocent humans killed or worse, turned into level Es. The only good thing that had come out of her sister's rage was the fact that she had met Ichiru. Ichiru was an orphan at the hands of her sister, his parents slaughtered and his twin brother bitten. She had grown up with him and since they were 13, they had been 'together' and since 15 they had been in love. Ichiru had given her, for her 16th birthday, a chain to put her hair up in and a gold locket with both of their pictures in it, they very ones she was wearing now.

That day as she was trudging through a village, her hair started to stand up, she noticed this. Now most of you would think it was frizz from the cool air, but Mitzuki had the power over electricity and when ever Ichiru was less than a mile away, for some reason, her hair stood on end, and as he got closer it slowly went back down. She knew that he was about at the limits of the village by the way her hair stood. 'Probably bringing company,' she thought. Now for some reason he was doing as her sister told him to do even more diligently now, so it was likely he had at least 11 level Es with him. She knew what they were looking for, her. She ran as fast as she could toward the place her human friend had told her where Cross Academy was. 'But,' she thought to herself as she ran, 'I will forgive him.'

Cross Academy was a sanctuary to vampires. It was from when people thought humans and vampires could live in peace. Now might be a good time to talk about Mitzuki's aliment (as vampires would say) or blessing (as vampire hunters would say). Mitzuki had a special kind of diet. She is called a 'Fruit Bat', fruit bats are vegetarian vampires and all are born that way, but they are mostly purebloods.


	2. Trouble

Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She jerked around and touched her barrette, preparing for the worst. Thankfully, it was just a dog. 'Whew. That was close,' she thought and started back again. As she neared the gates she heard something behind her. She grabbed her barrette and put it in sword mode, but before she could turn around someone grabbed her from behind and put their hand over her mouth! She silently prayed it was Ichiru. The person turned her around to face them. It was Ichiru thankfully, but behind him where 11 level Es!

He said to her, "Now we can do this the easy way, where you just come with me, or we can do this the hard way, where I have to drag you all the way to your sister. Your pick." "No!" she yelled and started to the gate, running as fast as the snow would let her. Two of the level Es grabbed at her, and one got her arm. Scared, she turned to face it, and with one swipe, she turned it into a pile of ash. The other ones started coming after her, she but the sword into a throw blade, a razor sharp blade that when thrown could destroy 5 level Es at once, and threw it as hard as she could. It sliced 4 of them. Now there where 6 left. She threw it again, and got 5 of them.

She was about to throw it again when she heard a gun shot. Suddenly the level E disappeared! The after affect of whatever kind of bullet was used had made her fall into the snow. She looked up, and to her surprise, a boy who looked exactly, save the fact he was wearing a uniform, like Ichiru! He was holding a gun, probably the same one that she had heard, and there was a young girl, maybe about 15, standing behind him. He put the gun up and walked toward her. He helped her up and asked her in an angry tone, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" 'Not very friendly are you,' she thought to herself. "My name is Mitzuki, and I heard this was a safe place. My friend goes here and she told me about it. But on my way here I was ambushed by a bunch of level Es," she explained. The girl spoke up, "Yesh Zero, don't be so cold. She seems ok," she said speaking to the boy, "I'm Yuki Cross, and this is Zero." "No last name?" Mitzuki asked him jokingly, "Or is Kiryu by any chance?" Both of them looked shocked. She guessed she had hit the nail right on the head.

"How did you guess?" Zero asked. "Well you look so much like Ichiru, I just guessed that you were a Kiryu," Mitzuki answered. "Wait, Ichiru?" asked Yuki. "Yeah, Zero's twin brother, I actually saw him today. Well considering he was trying to…" Mitzuki trailed off. "Any ways," Yuki said, "We should probably take you to Chairman Cross."


	3. First day of school

"Chairman Cross?" Yuki called into the room. "Yes?" came a voice from the next room. "We have someone who would like to enroll." Zero said. "One moment please." the voice said again. Two men came out of the room. One Mitzuki recognized immediately! It was Touga Yagari! He is a famous vampire hunter who was presently teaching at the school. 'So that means the other is Chairman Cross,' Mitzuki thought, 'But why were they talking? What is going on?' "We were discussing the matter of the fact of the level Es that were just outside the school. What is the girl's name?" asked Chairman Cross. "Her name is Mitzuki." Yuki said. Mitzuki had to hold back the urge to glare at her. "Well," the Chairman said, "Day Class, I presume? You will bunk with Yuki and Yori." "Yes Day Class." Mitzuki said, thinking she would blend in better. Zero stayed quiet, probably wondering why those level Es were after her.

'Yori seems nice enough' Mitzuki thought as the three girls were talking about the Night Class. Mitzuki hadn't seen them yet and it seemed that was all the other girls talked about, so she had brought it up in the first of many midnight discussions. "Ok I heard that Adio is still having a sugar rush from when he got dared to drink 3 liters of pop!" Yori said. "Really? I thought he was over that?" Yuki said. "Me to!" Yori said, and then she asked Mitzuki, "So we'll have to see who your favorite Night Class student is tomorrow won't we?" "I guess." Mitzuki said, "Hmm… I wonder if we could go out and walk by the lake. No one seems to be out there." "No! That is a very bad idea!" Yuki said. "Come on, Yuki! It's not like we won't have a prefect around," Yori said. "Alright," Yuki finally gave in.

At the lake, the girls sat by the water's edge. Suddenly they heard something behind them. Yuki and Mitzuki jumped up. It was some of the Night Class boys. "Well, well. What do we have here? A few Day Class delights." one of them said. He had spiky blonde hair and looked pretty dumb to Mitzuki. "Adio-senpai!" Yuki said in a surprised tone. 'Hmm… so this idiot is named Adio?' Mitzuki thought. "Well, you shouldn't be too surprised to see us out at night." he said. "Hmm… Where's Kaname? He is usually with you all." Yuki replied. "Uh. He doesn't know we are out yet. But of course, being HUNGRY and all, we forgot to tell him." "Hungry?" Yori asked. Though for Yuki and Mitzuki they were pretty much think, 'OK how on earth do we get out of this?!' "What do you mean?" Mitzuki asked trying to play along. "Well new girl, since you asked. It means we will be eating you. Well not Yuki, Kaname would kill us." Adio said. Yori fainted. "Well then my life is totally stupid. I haven't even gotten to go to class." Mitzuki said. "Well, we will let you live. I guess." Adio said and the rest of the boys laughed. Suddenly there was a gun shot and all the boys jumped away. Behind them was Zero. Yuki and Mitzuki both thought, 'Thank goodness that was close.' Zero glared at the boys and told them to get back inside. Zero walked toward the girls. "Are you all alright? And what were you doing out here in the first place!?" he said angry and caring all at once. Yuki answered first, "Yes we are alright. And we just decided to come out for a breath of fresh air! Why do you ask?!" "To see why you all are out here in the middle of the night!" he pretty much yelled at her. Suddenly he turned around and glared at Mitzuki. "Was this your idea?" he asked angrily. She just shrunk back. But then she got a hold on herself. "Yes! And it's because I actually like being outside. Yesh I didn't they were going to come out!" Zero looked at her like he didn't expect her to confess, well at least not like that. Mitzuki turned on her heel and stalked back to the Sun Dorm.

The next day as Mitzuki, Yuki, and Yori headed to class (Yori totally thought last night was a dream) Zero stopped them. "Hey, can I talk to you for a sec Mitzuki?" he asked. Mitzuki followed him over to the side of the building. "What do you want?" Mitzuki asked. Zero leaned forward, pressing her against the wall. "What I want," Zero said, "Is to know why you wanted to come out. Why did you think the Night Class wouldn't be a problem. And why, why you looked like you were ready to face them down yourself." "I already told you why I wanted to come out. To get some fresh air. I didn't think the Night Class would be a problem and why I looked like I was ready to face them down myself was because I had plenty of weapons with me. Does that answer you questions? Good. Now we better get to class." Zero looked positively awe struck, but followed her into the building.

Mitzuki handed her note from the Chairman to the teacher. Then the teacher asked the class, "Who would like Mitzuki to sit with them?" Yuki and Yori raised their hands, as well as several other students. The teacher then said, "Alright, you can sit by Hasu Chisei." Mitzuki went over to sit by a girl with dirty blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. "Hello. My name is Hasu. Who are you?" the girl said. "I'm Mitzuki" Mitzuki said in return. Hasu smiled at her and then both of them turned toward the teacher and started to take notes.

About an hour later, the teacher yelled at Yuki and Zero to wake up, they looked at him like he was crazy so it made Mitzuki think it happened about everyday and he was in a habit of doing it. He didn't pay attention to their crazed looks and just started back with the lesson.

After classes, all of the girls headed out to the Night Class gate. Mitzuki had already been filled in by Yuki and Yori that everyone always watched the Night Class come out. They watched the Night class go by, and Mitzuki took careful notice of every vampire, so she could stay away from them and avoid them so they wouldn't notice her later.

As she looked around her eyes came to rest on one. She instantly knew who it was, Kaname Kuran. The pureblood vampire who had taken up residence at Cross Academy would surly recognize her the instant he saw and change her to the Night Class. 'Defiantly a threat,' she thought. She noticed Zero coming up behind her. she whipped her head around at him. "What do you want?!" she said. "I want to know if you're going to turn into a stupid fan girl over them." he said mockingly. "Why would I? Those brats are entirely clueless about what the Night Class really is." she said in a very offended voice, "why would you think I would turn into one of them?" Zero stared at her for a second and turning away started yelling at the other girls. She chuckled to herself and started back to the dormitory. She was grabbed from behind by Yuki. "Do you want go on patrol with me? I could use the help.


	4. Scare!

So I haven't really said anything up till know so … HI!!! OK… Everyone but Mitzuki, her unnamed friend, Otomeza Kiryu, and Hasu Chisei (who belongs to a friend of mine) belong to Matsuri Hino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they rounded the building after Zero (both were awestruck he had thought her coming was a good idea) went inside to patrol, someone came out the door. At first they thought it was Zero, but as they got closer to the figure it became apparent it was Kaname. Mitzuki stopped in her tracks, she didn't want to go anywhere near him. But Yuki pulled her along so she could say hi, even with Mitzuki saying she will die. She stopped ranting long enough to get a 'you're crazy' look from Yuki. Kaname walked over to them and said hello to Yuki. Mitzuki knew right away he knew she was a vampire. But thankfully he kept quiet about it. He probably can't tell who I am yet. "Who might you be?" Kaname asked her. "My name is Mitzuki." she said. "Nice to meet you." he said before turning back to Yuki. Mitzuki wandered away from them, heading toward the door. Zero opened the door just then, and she walked over to him. "Where's Yuki?" he asked. "With Kuran." she said knowing this would make him angry. He just sighed. They made their way over to the stables. A minute before reaching them, Zero fell against the side of the building. "Zero, are you alright?" Mitzuki asked terrified, though she knew what was wrong, Zero was having an attack. His eyes were crimson and fangs were protruding from his mouth. "Get away!" he said, "Now!" "No! I'm not…" she couldn't finish her sentence because Zero was already at her throat. Several minutes later, Zero let go of her, dropping her to the ground. "Are you alright?" Zero asked. Mitzuki just nodded and helped him wipe off the blood. 'Why does she look at me like she loves me when I just hurt her?" But before he could say any thing to her, "Nii-san!!!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. Zero and Mitzuki turned toward where the voice, which seemed to belong to a girl, came from. Standing in front of them was a girl wearing a t-shirt and jeans and had violet eyes, and long, silver hair.

(Cliffies rule!!! I wonder who she is??? She sounds suspiciously like Zero and Ichiru.)

(Zero addresses her as, 'Younger Sister Virgo')

"Otomeza-imouto-chan!" Zero exclaimed. She laughed then said, "Really, you would stop having attacks if you would just take those tablets." After glaring at his sister, Zero introduced her to Mitzuki, "This is my younger sister Otomeza. She is the 'middle child' of the Kiryu family, and also happens to also be a vampire by Shizuka Hiou, though she's already a level D." At that he rolled his eyes. "Nice to meet you Otomeza-san," Mitzuki said to the girl. "As to you Mitzuki-sama." she replied, causing Zero and Mitzuki to blush. "Why did you call me sama?" Mitzuki asked. "I just felt you were someone of high importance. I guess Mitzuki-neechan would work to but Zero will get embarrassed if I say that." At that, both girls laughed and Zero blushed. They heard voices coming from around the corner, and Yuki and Kaname walked around it. Otomeza ran off behind through the trees. Mitzuki brushed off the dirt from her uniform and helped Zero up. When Yuki and Kaname finally caught sight of them, they had already started walking to the stables again, with Zero's arm around Mitzuki's shoulder and her arms were around him.


	5. Mitzuki Hiou

After a week, the Chairman had already had Mitzuki start patrolling with them, and Mitzuki was finally feeling at home, until…. "Why don't you wear your hair down today?" Yuki asked her. At first it was a simple request but they would find out soon enough, it was the worst thing they could have done. "Ok," Mitzuki said. And they hurried out as to not be late to class. After class, they headed out to prefect duty. Suddenly Mitzuki stopped and said, "Dang, I forgot my laptop in the dorm!" They all were going to watch movies on it tonight, seeing as it was Friday night, as an end of the week treat for the prefects.

As she ran off to get it, Mitzuki and Zero went ahead and did the prefect duty. When the doors opened, Kaname noticed Mitzuki wasn't there and thought, 'I wonder where the little vampire is? She usually is out here with them.' Later on patrol, the entire Night Class had come out to try and beat up Zero (during the first book this happens). Kaname had come out to find them, and Yuki had gone and got the Chairman and Yagari. Mitzuki still had her hair down, but hadn't gotten to them until Kaname had gotten there. By then, the group was in trouble.

When Kaname spotted her with her hair down, he looked shocked, because he finally knew who she was. "I was wondering where she was." he said out loud. Everyone turned toward Mitzuki, most with confused looks on their faces, probably wondering why Kaname would be concerned with her. "Remind me, what was your last name again?" Mitzuki glared at him, "I don't believe I ever mentioned my last name." "Oh that's right. But I believe its Hiou right?" Her eyes widened. The realization flooded into everyone's minds: She looked almost exactly like Shizuka!

Suddenly, Otomeza popped up behind a fuming Zero. "I thought she might have been related to Shizuka, but she seemed so much like a vampire hunter." Everyone suddenly turned toward Otomeza. "Who are you?" Aido asked. "Not important right now, oh and sorry for not getting here sooner, just wanted to tell you all that Ichiru and a bunch of level Es are outside the gate. Oh and Mitzuki-sama, I think you might want to run. He was cursing under his breath and I heard your name in quite a few of the sentences." Mitzuki did that anime sweat drop thing.

"Wait, why did he mention her?" Yuki asked. Otomeza just shrugged and looked at Mitzuki. "No time for explanations. All I have to say right now is that your brother is going to regret coming." Mitzuki said with an annoyed look on her face as she un-clipped her barrette, "Let's go." At the gate, the clearing right outside it was completely empty. "They must be somewhere out in the forest. Are you sure about going Mitzuki?" Otomeza asked. She just nodded and headed out into the woods. Otomeza turned to Zero and gave him a look that said follow-her-know-you-dolt-! Zero went after her as fast as he could.

When he found her, he noticed she was crying. "Mit, I'm so sorry, I just…" he said looking away. Mitzuki looked up at him, "You don't mean that, you think its bad enough I'm a vampire, but on top of that, my sister was the one who turned you into a monster!" Zero looked at her, knowing she was right, 'Wait a minute! I never called myself a monster in front of her. How did she know… does she think she's a monster too? What the heck is going on?' "Do you think you're a monster too?" he asked her. "I think my kind are monsters. Me? I'm just one of a few who don't live off blood, or tablets." Zero looked confused. Mitzuki, noticing this explained, "Haven't you noticed? I don't eat meat, I'm a vegetarian." "Yes, how could you not notice that Zero? Are you that much of a think-headed idiot." Mitzuki and Zero looked up, there was Ichiru! He just laughed at them and backed up, behind him where about 11 level Es! He disappeared leaving the level Es.

"Bastard! Why the fuck does he do this to me!" Mitzuki grumbled, then turned to Zero."Let's finish them off, and then I'll explain everything!" She told him.


End file.
